Digitalia
by OoshinattyoO
Summary: On summer vacation, our famous G8 countries (As normal humans, obviously) and Singapore (a.k.a Geena [my Oc]) will go on an adventure in the world of Digimons! Please excuse my cheesiness and lame writing, I'm new to this. Not that it actually matters... BTW, if you find this story on the site Quotev under the username of RainbowTea, that's just me. Don't worry - .
1. Chapter 1 - Weird things in the sky

Chapter 1: Weird things in the sky

Summer, a time of relaxing and no worries… Or running away from Natural disasters, like Hurricanes, Tornados, Summer Storm… you know, depends on where you live and the tropical situation. The Majority's option, hitting the beach for whatever you prefer – Sun bathing, checking out people, taking a swim in the ocean. Some may prefer Swimming pools or visiting Exotic islands and/or countries, while the Minority chooses to go camping or go to summer school, have a summer job… anyways…

Birds chirp merrily as they start to wake up, getting their vocal chords ready for the songs they will sing harmoniously along with the rest of nature. Normally, this would be a magnificent moment, along with seeing how the sun dramatically rises and wakes up the rest of the world along with it; though not everybody is a morning person: Alfred F. Jones, an American with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, an albino that proclaims to come from Prussia, and Feliciano Vargas, a cheery Italian with auburn hair and eyes closed most of the time, falling into that category. Even while camping along with their friends. "Those three never wake up on time, do they?" Yao, a Chinese with brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes, asks; sweat dropping as he is cooking breakfast. The rest of his friends shake their heads as Alfred's and Gilbert's snoring was heard as a faint background noise.

Summer camp, to put it simple, was a nice change of scenery. Though it's more likely a vocation trip rather than a summer camp; a nice beach house in Honolulu, a few kilos away from civilization. Not camping in the woods with tents, isolated from the rest of the world… more or less. "Let's wake them up" Ludwig, a German with blonde hair and ice blue eyes, sighs, laying down his news paper on the table. "No, wait!" Geena, a Singaporean with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, stops him, as a few turn their heads toward her. "Let's punish them, by pouring down cold water on them! Like that they won't over sleep again!" She suggests, clapping her hands together. A few nods go around before Francis, a blonde French man with blue eyes, got a bucket from under the sink. "Are you sure about it?" He asks, only earning nods from the others. Turning the tap on, he puts the bucket down into the sink and let the water flow in. As the bucket was filled to the brim, he carefully turns the tap off, and picks up the bucket. Eyes trained on him as he sneaked his way to the three sleeping and lifting the bucket above his head once he reached them.

"Now!" They all whisper before Francis poured down the water in the bucket, making the three snap their eyes open immediately and scramble of the bed. "Geez, you could politely ask us to wake up" Alfred says, shaking of the water from his body. "Hehe, my fault" Geena admits childishly, smiling softly. Alfred looks at her before pouting. "Good part is you don't have to go take a shower now" Arthur, a self proclaimed gentle men from England with messy blonde hair and green eyes, says, leaning at the door frame. Giggles and chuckles came from the group, before they went back to the kitchen and resume where they left off. Gilbert only rolled his red eyes, crossing his arms. "You're supposed to be on my side, Francis!" He then fakingly accuses Francis, a smirk on his face. "Sorry. But you do know, you have to return home today." Francis says, reminding Gilbert. "In about 30 minutes, actually" he adds, before walking out of the room. Feliciano sat on the floor like the other 2, unsure of what to do. Questionly he looks around before getting up and walking to the Kitchen.

"Bye, Gillisbergh~ See you soon!" Geena waved at him, smiling while having her arm hooked with Matthew, a Shy Canadian with blonde hair and violet eyes who happens to be Alfred's brother. "Stop calling me like that" Gilbert yells back, before waving to the rest of his friends. "Enjoy yourselves, the awesome I have to go solve some unawesome problems now!" he said before climbing into the taxi and closing the car door.

As the taxi drives out of eye sight, they all look at each other's before making a mad dash into the house, jumping on top of each other and reaching for the remote. "HAH!" Arthur smiles victoriously, turning the TV on and changed to TLC. As some pout at their loss, others got comfortable on the couch, armchair and floor. "Uhhh~ Look: Fiji" Geena says dreamily, as the program went on. "Please change the channel" Kiku, a japanese with black hair and dark brown eyes, asks, his eyes looking at him depressed. Arthur nodded before changing the channels to AXN, lifting up the atmosphere in the room. Geena pouts, crossing her arms and leaning back. "Hey, has someone seen Ivan?" Ludwig asks suddenly, before everyone looked around franticly – except for Alfred. "He's probably sleeping. Or doing other stuffs" He says bored.

"Nope" Ivan answers with his childish smile on his face. Ivan is a Russian and has platinum hair and violet eyes, a bit darker than Matthews. "It looks like a storm is coming" He adds, closing the sliding glass door behind him. The rest of the afternoon, it was spend in front of the TV watching.

Ivan was right; there was a storm coming: A heavy one, too. Just as the storm hits the island, the power was cut. "Aww" some whine as the TV abruptly turned off: the only noises where the wind, rain splashing down the window, porch, roof and everything else. "So bored" Alfred says, laying flat on his stomach along with Feliciano "Why does it have to rain? I wanted to go to the beach, Veh" Feliciano pouts, rolling around childishly.

"I feel sorry for them" Geena smiles sympathetically, covering her mouth with her hand as some look over at the two. "How so?" Yao asks, not convinced. "We still have things we can do, while they lie around there with nothing" she responses, holding her hot choco cup in her other hand. "Still…" Yao trails off, looking at them once again. Lightning strikes, startling a few as the thunder rings a few seconds later, others internally laughing at them.

After some time, the storm has finally calmed down, letting electricity return to every house hold and stuff. "Yay, lights" Alfred cheered, jumping up on his feet. Just right after that, something weird appeared in the sky. And every human being, animal even, curiosity won the best of all of them; they went out to the beach and looked up into the sky. "What is that?" Ludwig asks, squinting his eyes. If he isn't mistaken, those things are closing into them. While everybody shrugs, Ludwig confirmed his suspicions; those weird things _are_ closing in to them. "I think we should backup" He says, walking backwards while others question his motives. Until they understood why, it was too late. The weird things crashed into the ground, creating dust to fly into the air, preventing them to see for a moment.

"What was that?" Matthew asks in between coughs. "No idea" Ivan replies as the dust disappears, letting them see once again. At the ground, where those things crashed in, lie 10 weird oval shaped devices in various colours in front of everybody. "Odd" Ludwig murmurs under his breath, picking up the device. His was blue. "Look, they look so weird" Feliciano says cheerfully as ever, holding a light green one in his hands. One after another, they start to pick up the devices, inspecting it closely by their own eyes.

"This is so cool" Alfred grins ear to ear, holding his orange device with both hands, trying to believe that this is real. Kiku held a gray one while he looks at it curiously. Yao had a violet one, though he wasn't even pay attention to it: He was looking at the others devices. "It's weird though" Geena says quietly, comparing hers with Matthew. Hers was Pink while his was deep green. "Yeah: these colours must have some important role in this" He adds, before looking at Ivan who held a purple one in his hand. "I like it" Ivan says, closing his eyes and putting the device into his pocket. "I don't know about this…" Francis trails off, inspecting every inch of the weird magenta device while Arthur stares at his own red one absent mindedly. "I get a feeling today will only get weirder" Ludwig declares, looking up from the device as streams of light cascade on them. "And I was right" He sighs, before looking up. The light streams created the illusion as if they were under water. He closed his eyes, somehow not hearing anything else but the swaying of the waves, as they calmly wash upon shore and wash back down the sea. For a moment he wanted to open his eyes, see if there was really water at his feet or not. For some reason, he swore he felt water, before blacking out to nothing…

6


	2. Chapter 2 - Friendship and Courage

Chapter 2 : Courage and Friendship

"-O! Wa-e up!" Ludwig heard faintly, fluttering his before opening them. Since when did he come to a jungle? "Man, am I glad that you're alive! I thought I was the only one here! And when I found you, you were unconscious!" Alfred says happily, smiling goofily. "Do you still have the device thingy?" Alfred asks, getting up on his feet before extending his hand to help Ludwig. Ludwig looked at his own hands, not seeing it in his hands. Having a small panic attack, he felt around his pocket before pulling it out of one of his pockets. He shows Alfred the device, before taking his hand and pulling himself up. "And you?" He then asks sternly. Alfred nods, patting his front pocket. "Good, I guess now we'll try to find the others?" Ludwig asks, putting the device back into his pocket. "Yeah, that was what I originally had in mind." Alfred agrees, before walking to the east side. Not that they knew that it was, or where they were headed anyways. Not soon after walking, their devices started to emit peeping noises. Curious, both pull out their devices and looked at its screen. There were 2 weird blue blinking dots and 2 green blinking dots not so far away from the blue ones. "I guess the blue ones are us, the greens are where we should go" Ludwig suggests, looking at Alfred who shrugged. "Come on, I'm curious!" He says enthusticaly, walking faster than before. "Wait!" Ludwig yells after him, though he was already gone. Alfred reminded Ludwig of his brother, Gilbert. He was annoying at times, but without them life would be unusually quiet.

Quickly, Ludwig caught up to Alfred, who stood in front of a large cave. "Let's go in!" He then says, turning to Ludwig and dragging him in with him. "Wait!" Ludwig protests, though they fall into deaf ears: They already reached the middle of the cave where two weird looking eggs were. One had a symbol like a sun, its colour matching Alfred's Orange device with imprinted flames and a weird metal thing; while the other had another symbol on it. The symbol looked like a circle with a like making a 'S' curve in the middle and weird pointy things pointing out: One looking up, the other looking down. Its colour matched Ludwig's blue device and is more likely squared than Oval. "What's that?" They ask in union, before the cave shook. "What was that?" Alfred asks in a high pitched voice, freaking out. "No idea, but we better get out of here fast" Ludwig says, already walking toward the only exit of the cave. "Wait! What about these eggs? Let's try pulling them, and then go!" Alfred says, dragging Ludwig with him, towards the eggs. "No, I say let's go get ourselves out of here!" He snaps back, before it turned into a heated argument.

The cave shook once again, making the two stop fighting each other. "Okay, fine!" Ludwig gives in, throwing his hands up in the air in mocking defense. The two rush to the eggs and took a closer look at them. Without real thought, Alfred placed his hands upon the orange one, Ludwig doing the same with the blue one, before lifting the eggs up slowly. By doing so, two streams of light came from where the eggs originally were, corresponding to their respective colours. Squinting their eyes, they see that there was a shadow being formed inside the streams of light. As the streams of light slowly disappear, there were two animal like creatures standing in front of them. "W-What happened?" Ludwig stuttered. "Thanks for lifting those things for us! Finally woke up from that year long sleep. Sheesh, it really soared my muscles, hasn't it?" A yellow dinosaur like creature says in a rough voice. "It sure has" another one smiled, its voice low. Questionly, Alfred and Ludwig look at each other. "And what are you?" Both ask. "We're…" The dinosaur starts "…Digimon! Short form of Digital Monsters" the other ends, smiling at Ludwig. "Since you're the one who lifted the Digi egg of Friendship, you're my partner! I'm Gabumon, and together we're going to have a fun adventure!" Gabumon says, extending his hand for Ludwig to shake. "And I'm Augumon; you're the holder of the Digi egg of Courage, so you and I are Partners!" Augumon also extends a hand of his. "I-I'm Alfred" Alfred coughed. "And this is Ludwig: Pleasure to meet you!" Alfred quickly regained his composure quickly, before the cave shook once more. "!"

Ludwig looks at his Digi partner questionably, before turning his look at the caves exit. "What is _that_?" Alfred then asks. "That's Molemon!" Both digimons exclaim in union, running in front of their partners "Get back! We'll handle him!" The digimons yell, charging into its enemy: "Blue Blaster!" "Sharp Claw!" They yell, attacking their enemy. Though it only blocked their attacks, sending them flying back with one swift movement. "Augumon!" Alfred cried, easily catching his partner with his arms. "Are you okay?" Ludwig asks, kneeing down to pick up Gabumon. Gabumon only faintly nods, before saying "You know, the Digi egg can help us evolve, by enabling it…" it says. "But how?" Ludwig asks, concerned. "Say 'Digi armor Energize'" Gabumon says, leaving a confused Ludwig "Why would I say such a cheesy line?" He then asks completely confused. "Yeah, why would we?" Alfred joins Ludwig. "Just say it Dammit!" Gabumon yells at the two, arms franticly waving around in the air. "Fine…" Ludwig grunts, helping Gabumon and himself on his feet. Looking at Alfred for reassurance, before nodding in agreement; even though both open their mouths, no words came out. Who could blame them? It's embarrassing. "Digi Armor Energize" They quietly yell, trying to make it less embarrassing. Light enveloped the two Digimons before their shadows grow into something larger. "Gabumon digivolves to… Federal Garurumon!" A werewolf steps out of the stream, and for some reason it has wings attached to it. 'Wait, what?' a confused expression crossed Ludwig's feature. 'Did it just evolve?' Ludwig though, looking at his Digi-partner. "Augumon digivolves to… Flamegraydramon!" a yellowish like dinosaur that stands on its 2 feet (Basically looks like Flamedramon with yellowish skin) steps out of the steam, before quickly changing into attacking position.

"Awesome!" Alfred yelled, fist pumping in the air. "It totally just leveled up!" "No… We just evolved…" Federal Garurumon sighs "And you talk like my alien friend Toni! This is so cool!" Alfred said, smiling like a maniac. "Can we go back to fighting now?" Molemon whispered low, though no one heard it. "You! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Flamegraydramon exclaimed, pointing one of its arms toward to Molemon. Molemon only growled as the 3 digimons start to fight each other of. "Dude, I think that we should get out of here while we can" Alfred suggests. "And leave them behind? They're fighting for us and you're thinking of running off?" Ludwig asks Alfred in surprise. "No; Let's get out of here and somehow get the fight outside! This cave is falling apart!" Alfred says, pointing at the roof. As the 3 digimons battle there were cracks starting to form on the roof of the cave. Ludwig nods as the two slowly start to make their way to the only way out of the cave. "Hey, Molemon!" Alfred yells "Did I get that right?" he quickly asks Ludwig as he nods and Molemon stops to turn his head toward him.

It growls in annoyance before being thrown in the face with pebbles. The two continued to throw pebbles as their Digi-partners quickly took the chance to strike Molemon unexpected, knocking something weird out of him. "Gah! Stop throwing at me! It's annoying!" It exclaimed, burying its head in between its front paw. "Not what I planned, but okay" Alfred says, lowering his arm. "Yeah" Ludwig breathed out. Their Digi-partners were enveloped by light once again, just this time it minimizes into their original height, as a orange glowing orb comes shoots out from Flamegraydramon to Alfred and a blue glowing orb from Federal Garurumon to Ludwig.

"What was that?" Ludwig asks, looking at Gabumon. "It's the Digi Amor egg that we used to digivolve with. As you should notice, it's gone" Gabumon explains and Augumon nods. "You can use it again, saying those words that activated it" Augumon says smiling. "Digimons, huh? I think I've heard of this from Kiku or so." Ludwig says, looking at his partner once again. "It's going to be awesome! Glad to be your partner!" Alfred smiles, shaking Augumons 'paw' as the atmosphere around Alfred and his Digi partner lightens up 'He's just like Brother' Ludwig smiles.

"It's nice to form a partnership with you, Gabumon" Ludwig says to Gabumon, as the Digimon smiles happily. "We'll have a good time, you'll see!" Gabumon says, taking Ludwigs hand. "Come on, let's get out before we're trapped in here!" it then says, making Alfred and Augumon follow its lead.

….. Who would have guessed that that was the beginning of an unforgettable adventure?

6


End file.
